


Trans haruhi

by reddiecorn



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka: The Host Clubs Natural Talent. Although, it appears that their feminine little boy is actually a girl.Until the club noticed, they simply referred to her as a boy. They gave her a male uniform, and referred to her as “he” and “him”.For some reason, Haruhi always looked at that day with a certain degree of fondness.Although, she was never sure why.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Haruhi turned around in the changing room, looking at what she looked like with the uniform. She looked at her chest, seeing the way the uniform sat around her body, running her hands over her torso. 

She sighed.

_I really do look... like a boy._

She looked back to her reflection, smiling a little. She noticed her pupils dilate ever so slightly. She frowned a little.

“Um... Senpai?”

“Oh, are you done changing?” She heard Tamaki respond through the curtain. She smiled a little.

She turned on her heel, opening the curtain. 

“You sure it’s okay that I keep the uniform?” 

Tamaki put his hands on his cheeks, happily muttering to himself. Something about her being cute.

“You’re as pretty as a girl!” Something about that comment made an uneasy feeling sit in her chest.

“If we’d known that’s how you’d look, we’d have helped you sooner!” The twins chirped in unison.

“Who knows, it may draw in some customers...” Kyoya said flatly, pulling out some kind of notebook in a graceful manner.

“Our little errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club!” She felt herself desperately trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’ll even train you myself! If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we’ll forget about your 8 million-yen debt.”

“A... host?” 

——————-

“So, Haruhi-kun, do you have any hobbies?”

“What products do you use for your skin?”

“Yeah, it’s really pretty!”

_I cant do this... what am I even supposed to be doing?_

“Why’d you join the host club, Haruhi-kun?” The girls giggled.

_If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we’ll forget about your 8 million-yen debt._

She blinked in thought. _I know just the story..._

——————

“Oh... your mother passed away from an illness ten years ago... who does the chores?”

“Oh, I do them! My mother taught me. She really was an amazing cook... and when she went to the hospital she left all sorts of recipes. It was really fun learning all of them, and the days that it went well, my father was really happy too.”

“I’ve had a difficult childhood, but Dad and I have managed to make it though okay.” She smiled a little to herself.

“So, is it okay if tomorrow we maybe request you again?”

“Of course. I’d really appreciate it!”

“Haruhi, come here for a second!”

She quickly apologized to her guests, mumbling a flimsy _I’ll be back in a minute_.

“Yes?”

“I’d like you to meet someone.” He gestured to the brunette sitting next to him.

“This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji.”

Haruhi quickly recognized the girl as one who was mumbling to herself earlier that same day.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She gave a sweet smile.

And before she knew it, Tamaki was swinging her around, talking about how cute that was.

“Mori-senpai! Help me!”

And within a matter of seconds, she had been lifted from Tamaki’s grip.

Something seemed to click in Mori’s eyes, and it made something flip in the back of her mind, causing an unprovoked feeling of guilt to cloud her thought.

————————

“Haruhi?” 

“Yeah?”

“So... you’re a girl?” 

“Biologically speaking, yes.”


	2. The Zuka Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi’s first experience with the Zuka Club was... less than ideal.

He felt himself slip on something, and he gripped tighter onto the paper grocery bag. He braved himself for impact, ready to collide with the concrete floor.

Although, he didn’t hit the floor. Instead, he fell into the arms of a tall lady.

He blinked up at her in surprise.

She set him down gently onto the ground, leaning over him as she momentarily checked for injuries. She smiled softly when there weren’t any.

“It would be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours, young lady.” Haruhi froze, feeling his chest tighten. He felt his breathing stop, and he had to force his body to take in air, coming out as a low gasp.

He looked up at the lady. She was wearing a school uniform, although it was nothing like what she’d seen at Ouran. Instead, it was a white blouse matched with a paled yellow bow. She had knee-length maroon skirt, as well as low kitten heels with that same pale yellow colour.

She had a pale complexion, perfectly paired with strawberry kissed lips. Her eyes were a rather dull shade of grey, but were brought to life by her long eyelashes.

Honestly, she had the looks to be a host club member if she wanted to.

——————

She walked with him through the academy, her eyes practically burning a hole through him. He slowed down his anxious pace slightly, giving her a moment to catch up.

He would have thought that someone with as long of legs as hers would walk a bit faster, but that didn’t seem to be the case. In fact, she seemed to be taking her sweet time to memorize every inch of the looming corridors.

“Do you want me to hold that for you, young maiden?” Haruhi turned towards her. He winced at the wording.

He held the paper bag closer to his chest subconsciously.

“No it’s fine. But thanks for the offer.” 

They walked in an uneasy silence.

————————

Haruhi never thought he’d be happier to hear Tamaki-senpai’s voice, nearly stumbling in relief when he heard his voice echoing around the corner.

“That’s pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what do you fine young ladies want to hear?”

The tall girl grinned, suddenly opening her mouth to speak.

“Good question. For me, it would be: I would never leave my lover alone.”

Tamaki tilted his head, eyes widening at the new voice.

The girl grabbed Haruhi’s shoulder, pulling him into her side. She dramatically reached a hand into the air, smiling widely.

Tamaki blinked in shock. 

The girl picked him up, dramatically dipping him as though they were dancing.

“If we are to fight, it will be together.”

She held his hand, lowering herself into a kneel.

“Even if I were to die, I would never leave your side, my love.”

She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss onto the back of his hand.

He was quick it feel back his hand, looking at the girl in shock. _Just who does she think she is?_

“Benibara- we thought you’d never show!” A high pitched voice exclaimed. It belonged to a girl, one even shorter than Haruhi. She had amber brown hair, combed into a neat bob.

“What are we going to do with you?” Another voice spoke up. This girl was taller than the first one, but still no where near as tall as the one apparently named ‘Benibara’. Her hair was a paled brown, and her bangs were curled into waves.

“So, tell us where you found this lovely young lady.” The curly haired one said, gesturing lightly to Haruhi. 

It felt like a punch to the gut.

“I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I could tell right away!” He could feel his insides churning.

_How did they know? Did he not pass as well as he thought he did? Does he look too feminine? Does he talk too feminine? Did he-_

She picked him up once more, dipping him towards the ground once again. He winced slightly from the pain in his back.

She gently ran her hand along his cheek, tenderly stroking her thumb along his cheekbone.

“She has such clear, maidenly eyes.”

_My eyes? They’re too feminine? It was my eyes? Do I need new contacts or something?_

He felt gentle hands dancing across his legs, and heard one of the girls form earlier fawning over how smooth his skin was.

“Hey! Don’t go touching my Haruhi without asking first!” He saw Tamaki running over to them, and felt a small pool of happiness bloom in his stomach.

That was, until, ‘Benibara’ punched him, seeing him reeling back with a groan. Haruhi just watched in shock.

“She punched me! That’s so violent!” 

Honey crawled up behind him, reassuringly patting his head. “Cheer up Tama-Chan!”

The Benibara girl let of him in favor of antagonizing the host club. She put her hand on her hip, glaring at the boys in front of her.

“They’re even more pathetic than I thought. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you.”

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose, sighing. “Those uniforms. I see you ladies are from Lobelia Girls’ Academy.”

“That’s correct.” Benibara said.

“We are members of the Lobelia Girls’ Academy’s White Lily League. Also known as... the Zuka Club!”


End file.
